


Yandere Moira Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: overwatch
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Yandere Moira Headcanons

-Very standoffish towards you, basically trying to test your reaction to her “hatred” of you.  
-Likes to play with your mind, learn your fears and use them to her advantage. Loves to see you scared.  
-Quick to isolate you from others and if someone tries to interfere with the two of you, she’s be sure to deal with them brutally.  
-Loves torturing you mentally and physically, wants to test your limits. Wants to see you beg.  
-Will playfully scold you for little things she finds distasteful, like if you have your elbows on the table. This can easily turn into her punishing you over nothing.  
-Eager to have you tied to her bed and use your body like her own toy.  
-Will give you a nickname based on her latest test subject in the lab. Bunny, mouse, kitten, etc.  
-Uncharacteristically, she is very patient with you, observing your reactions in attempt to get into your head.  
-When she takes pity on your resistance, she’ll try to strike an intelligent conversation with you. This all too often just turns into her talking out loud with herself about her latest experiment.


End file.
